


Pistol, the Kitten

by turtlegirl5



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kitten, No Animal Death, None - Freeform, Vet, also everyone in this story is gay, at the vet's office, everyone in the first chapter at least, everyone lives happily in every chapter, found kitten, gun tw because of the kitten's name, it is very sapphic., needles are hinted at in one very small scene but never explicitly stated, non-canonverse, not even a little bit; all animals live happily in every chapter, really nothing beyond kissing, sfw, the main characters; the vet; the neighbors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlegirl5/pseuds/turtlegirl5
Summary: When Liz finds a kitten on her way home from work one day, she and Tsubaki decide to give her a home. The kitten becomes an important part of their lives, and an integral part of their most treasured memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermionesqueen (hermionesqueen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesqueen/gifts).



> Christmas present for a friend, I hope you enjoy (even though apparently I have no idea how to pace or do endings).

 

    “When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry… and curse at the wind…” Liz hummed under her breath. She swept up one aisle and moved onto the next, singing softly as she worked. The minutes ticked away until her shift ended. She clocked out and hung up her apron, eager to get home. “See you Monday!” She called to no one in particular before getting into her car. “Cool Kids” by Echosmith streamed through her speakers as soon as she turned the ignition. Liz pulled out of the parking lot and sailed down the highway, windows rolled down to let in warm September air. As she sat in traffic, she wondered what to do for her and Tsubaki’s date night next week. It was traditional for them to go out on the first Friday of every month. To dinner, a movie, a picnic, the park… it didn’t really matter. They always ended up having fun. 

     Liz swerved to miss a furry gray bump in the road. 

     “What the hell?” She pulled over and parked her car by the curb. Was that a cat? 

     It _was_ a cat. A very tiny cat. Curled up next to the street gutter was a small, filthy, dark gray kitten. Liz crouched down, slowly reaching out a hand. They inched back and Liz withdrew her hand, not wanting them to run away. The poor little baby was terrified. Liz pursed her lips. She couldn't very well just leave them here. 

     Besides, Tsubaki had said before that it would be nice to get a kitten. 

     “Come here” She cooed, snatching the timid little kitten up before it had a chance to get away. “I'm taking you home.” The kitten struggled in her arms wildly. “You know if your fur was pink, I'd think you were Maka's friend in disguise.” 

     She opened the car door and froze. How the hell was she supposed to keep a kitten contained? She didn't have a carrier, she needed both hands to drive, and she was already losing her grip. “Alright.” She huffed, hoisting the kitten back up so it was nestled against her shoulder, still flailing its furry little legs. She decided to just put the kitten in the back and drive slowly. 

     It only took her five minutes to get home normally, but she had to pull over at least three more times to either re-situate the screaming cat or pull claws out of her arm when they tried to climb onto her head. She finally pulled into her apartment parking lot and gathered the kitten up in her arms. Luckily, she and Tsubaki had chosen a place that allowed pets. 

     “Tsubaki, I’m home!” Liz called outside the door. No answer. She couldn’t let go of the kitten with either arm long enough to reach her purse

     “Tsubaki!” She called again, somewhat distressed. “Babe, can you let me in? I can’t reach my keys!”

     “Coming!” Her girlfriend’s voice was muffled by the door. She turned the lock and let Liz in.

     “Why couldn’t you reach-- Oh my goodness!” She gasped, reaching for the squirming kitten who had all but accepted its predicament. “Where did you find them?”

     “On the side of the road. The poor thing didn’t even have a collar.”

     “Oh! Who would leave you abandoned like that?” Tsubaki asked the kitten, who mewled at her in reply. She stroked the cat’s filthy gray fur, picking them up to cradle in her arms. 

     “Do you think we should keep ‘em?”

     “I think we should put up found cat posters after we clean them off, but if no one claims them, I think so.”

     “We should take them to the vet to see if they’re microchipped.”

     “That’s a good idea.” Tsubaki murmured, checking them for injuries. The kitten meowed sharply in protest at being turned over on their belly. “We’re gonna need some flea shampoo, too.”

     “Okay, I’ll run to the store.”

     “No, I think the neighbors have some. Here, you hold them, I’ll go ask.”

     “Alright.” 

     Tsubaki transferred the kitten to Liz’s arms and went next door. They were friendly with the two elderly women who lived there, and knew they had a cat of their own. Liz hoped they would have some supplies she and Tsubaki could borrow.

     It wasn’t long before Tsubaki returned with flea shampoo and a ceramic bowl of wet cat food. She set down the latter, and went to fill a plastic tupperware dish with water. Liz set the cat down in front of their food and filled up the sink with warm water and flea soap. When the kitten was done licking their plate clean, Tsubaki swooped them up in her arms and took them to the sink. Liz was expecting a wild, clawing frenzy, and was not disappointed. The whole ordeal was a yowling mess. The kitten tried to jump out of the water, one time succeeding, and streaked across the kitchen and into the living room. Tsubaki made a dive and just barely managed to grab them and wrestle them back into the sink. Liz massaged flea shampoo into their fur and Tsubaki pulled out the faucet to gently rinse them off. Finally the shivering kitten was wrapped in a warm, clean dish towel and patted dry, their gray striped fur now several shades lighter. Liz swaddled them into a nice, non-lethal little burrito and held them on the drive to the emergency vet’s. 

     “Hi, can I help you?” The receptionist asked. 

     “I, erm, found this kitten on the side of the road. We fed them and gave them a bath, but we were wondering if we could find out if they’re microchipped and make sure they’re healthy.”

     “Certainly. Did this kitten have a collar on when you found them?”

     “No.”

     “Okay, can I get your names?”

     “Liz Thompson.”

     “Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.” 

     “Alright, I’ll let you know when a vet is available, please have a seat.

     They thanked the receptionist and took a seat close to the front. Loose animals weren’t allowed, but as long as the kitten was wrapped safely in Liz’s arms, all was well. Tsubaki pet the top of the kitten’s head, and they started to purr. Liz scritched behind their ears. 

     “I think they’re starting to warm up to us.” She commented.

     “Well they’re not trying to kill us anymore, so that’s good.” Tsubaki murmured, planting a kiss on the kitten’s fuzzy little head.

     “Miss Thompson, Miss Nakatsukasa, one of our veterinarians will see you now.” 

     They stood up and followed their vet into one of the exam rooms. 

     “So tell me one more time how you found this little guy.” She asked. 

     Liz retold the story as the vet listened. 

     “Yeah, I can do a quick scan for a microchip and give them a checkup. If they don’t have an owner, were you planning on keeping them?”

     Tsubaki nodded. “Yes, we talked about it on the ride over.”

     “Good!” The vet said, looking up from their kitten. “I’m glad to hear she’ll have a home.” 

     “She?” Liz asked.

     “Yep! Your kitty’s a girl.”

     “Aww!” Tsubaki whispered, scratching the kitten behind her ear. “A little girl.”

     “Do you two have a name picked out?” The vet asked as she took her temperature. The kitten yowled in protest. Liz couldn’t exactly blame her for trying to get away. 

     “We’re not sure yet.” Tsubaki said as Liz casually slipped an arm around her waist. “We’ve wanted a cat for a long time now, but we’ve never really gotten around to figuring out a name.”

     “We figured we’d choose one based on her personality.” Liz supplied.

     “That’s a good idea, I’ve had couples name their cats for all sorts of reasons. Usually it’s based on appearance, though. Or a fictional character they both like. I’ve had a few name their cat after something cute they did at the shelter, though.”

     “I was thinking ‘Pistol’ because of how fast she darts around everywhere.” Liz said.

“Oh, I like that!” Tsubaki murmured in agreement. 

     “Pistol, huh?” The vet chuckled. “It’s a cute name, it seems to fit her.” She set Pistol onto the scale and weighed her at 14 ounces. “A bit low for an 7 week old kitten, but that’s to be expected, considering you found her at the side of the road.” 

     Liz nodded. “So you don’t think she belongs to anybody else?”

     “We’re going to scan for a microchip next. If she doesn’t have one, it’s likely that she was abandoned.” Dr. Zastrow replied, pulling a specialized instrument out of the top drawer. It looked almost like a remote control, with very few buttons and a hollow circle at the top. She ran it over Pistol’s neck and down her back once, then two more times to be certain.

     Sure enough, her scans came back negative. No microchip. 

     “Which means it’s extremely unlikely she’s been vaccinated.” The vet continued. “She’s due for her FVRCP/C and Feline Leukemia, but it doesn’t look like she needs deworming, which is good news.” 

     “How much will that cost to do now?” Tsubaki asked.

     “About $42.”

     “$42?” Liz repeated. She turned to Tsubaki. “Do you think we can afford it now?”

     Tsubaki nodded. “Yeah, I think so. We were saving up to get a pet anyways, so we should have enough.”

     “Okay, should we do it while we’re here?”

     “We might as well get it out of the way.”

     “Alright.” Liz turned to the vet. “We can get her vaccinated today, if that’s possible.”

     “Certainly, I’ll be right back.” The vet opened the door, careful to keep Pistol from running out, and closed it behind her. Pistol had darted off the exam table the second she was released, and was hiding underneath a chair. Liz and Tsubaki spent the next two minutes before the vet’s return trying to coax their new kitten out into the open. Tsubaki found a jar of cat treats and sprinkled some just outside of Pistol’s hiding place. She and Liz backed away just a couple paces and waited for her to come out.

     Liz absentmindedly brushed a strand of Tsubaki’s hair behind her ear and watched their kitten inch tentatively out. She sniffed cautiously, then began to nibble on the treats. Tsubaki stepped forward and scooped her up. Liz put what she didn’t get a chance to finish on the exam table, but Pistol wasn’t willing to go anywhere near it. She struggled in Tsubaki’s arms, and Liz gathered the cookies in the palm of her hand, letting Pistol eat from there, instead. She glanced up at her new owners while she ate, as if to say “I guess this will do.”

     The vet returned, instructing them to put Pistol on the exam table while she lifted the scruff of her neck enough to administer the vaccine. 

     “She’ll be sleepy for the rest of the evening, but by morning she should be up and about like normal.”

     “Thank you so much, doctor.” Tsubaki said, stroking the fur on Pistol’s head. She purred in response, nuzzling her new owner’s hand.

     “Of course.” The vet smiled at them. “Pistol seems to be in good health, I suggest you two take her home and make sure she gets lots of rest. She won’t adjust quickly to having a home, it’s going to take a few weeks, but make sure you litter box train her and buy lots of toys to keep her occupied. Also, be home often so that she doesn’t get lonely, if you can’t afford to get a second kitten.”

     “Is she going to tear up the furniture?” Liz asked.

     “That’s always a possibility, but if you train her properly, she’ll learn not to do that. As a vet, I have to say the worst thing you could do is get her declawed.”

     “Oh no, we would never do that!” Tsubaki assured her. 

     “Good,” The vet nodded. “It’s a terrible thing to do to your pets, nail clippers are much cheaper and more humane.”

     “Anything else you can recommend?” 

     “Stop by the front desk on your way out, we have pamphlets for first-time cat owners that you might find helpful for reference.”

     “Okay, we will.” 

     The two of them thanked her and did as they were told. On the way home, they stopped by a pet supplies store.

     The sun was setting by the time they entered, Pistol swaddled once again into a cozy burrito. Tsubaki shook her head, thinking that Liz would walk home if she said “purrito” one more time. They got a cart, putting a bag of the kitten food their vet had recommended on the bottom, and moved to toys. 

     Oh lord, the fun they had with picking out cat toys.

     Pistol’s front legs were allowed to be free, and the two of them took turns dangling all manner of toys in front of her to see what ones she liked. Tsubaki picked up a stick with feathers and jingle bells on the end that she either loved, or deeply wanted to murder. Liz let her sniff and paw at catnip-infused felt toys. Those too seemed to be a hit, and joined the feathered stick in the cart. Other toys, like squeaking canaries and plain stuffed toys she felt less enthusiastic about. Liz dangled a ribbon in front of her as she lay propped up on Tsubaki’s knees, swaddled in a towel from the tummy down, batting intensely at her strange blue attacker. Liz’s eyes flickered from Pistol to Tsubaki, who in turn looked up from the kitten just in time to lock eyes with Liz. She leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend. 

     “I think this was our best date night yet.”

     Tsubaki smiled back. “I think so, too. I wonder what we’ll do next month.”

**Author's Note:**

> All information about kittens was previously researched. Also a PSA to please vaccinate your pets.


End file.
